militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
555th Parachute Infantry Battalion (United States)
The 555th Parachute Infantry Battalion was an all-black airborne unit of the United States Army during World War II. History Activation The unit was activated as a result of a recommendation made in December 1942 by the Advisory Committee on Negro Troop Policies, chaired by the Assistant Secretary of War, John J. McCloy. In approving the committee's recommendation for a black parachute battalion, Chief of Staff General George C. Marshall decided to start with a company, and on 25 February 1943 the 555th Parachute Infantry Company was constituted. On 19 December 1943, Headquarters, Army Ground Forces, authorized the activation of the company as an all-black unit with black officers as well as black enlisted men. All unit members were to be volunteers, with an enlisted cadre to be selected from personnel of the 92d Infantry Division at Fort Huachuca, Arizona. The company was officially activated on 30 December 1943 at Fort Benning, Georgia. After several months of training, the unit moved to Camp Mackall, North Carolina, where it was reorganized and redesignated on 25 November 1944 as Company A of the newly activated 555th Parachute Infantry Battalion. World War II in 1947]] The battalion did not serve overseas during World War II. One of the reasons for this decision was segregation. European theater commanders "simply had no use" for the Black jumpers. The Asian theater was a different matter. Members of the 555 hoped to get into the war against the Japanese. According to Sgt. Walter Morris "It was a secret mission called Operation Firefly. We thought we were going overseas to Douglas MacArthur's theater". It wasn't until they arrived in Oregon, in May 1945 that they learned they'd be fighting the Japanese on the fire line in the Western United States.Shaughnessy, Larry. "Trailblazing paratrooper broke color barrier in secret" http://www.cnn.com/2010/POLITICS/03/25/black.paratrooper/index.html?hpt=C1, www.cnn.com, 25 March 2010, accessed 21 February 2011.Sgt. Walter Morris inverted his parachute on Sunday, October 13, 2013 to rest in Heaven with 15 of the original smoke jumpers. He was 92 and a resident of Palm Coast, FL. During the winter of 1944–45, the Japanese sent 9000 fire balloons toward the western coast of North America. It was believed 1000 succeeded in reaching the United States, and 300 were witnessed. After three days, each balloon dropped an incendiary bomb. In order to conceal the efficacy of these attacks, the missions of the 555th was kept clandestine in nature. In addition to fires started by the enemy incendiary devices, the 555th fought numerous other forest fires. Stationed at Pendleton Field, Oregon (formerly the base of the pilots and aircraft selected for the Doolittle raid on Japan), with a detachment in Chico, California, unit members courageously participated in dangerous fire-fighting missions throughout the Pacific Northwest during the summer and fall of 1945. The group engaged in over 1200 missions, earning the nickname "Smoke Jumpers" in addition to "Triple Nickles." The only fatality in the unit died while jumping on 6 August 1945. The 555th Parachute Infantry Battalion was nicknamed the "Triple Nickles" because of its numerical designation and the selection of 17 of the original 20-member "colored test platoon" from the 92nd Infantry (Buffalo) Division. Hence, the origin of the term Buffalo Nickles; the spelling derives from old English. Three buffalo nickels joined in a triangle or pyramid is the identifying symbol."The History of the Triple Nickle 555th Parachute Infantry Battalion"http://www.triplenickles.com/history.htm, www.triplenickles.com, accessed 21 February 2011. Soon after returning to Camp Mackall in October 1945, the 555th Parachute Infantry Battalion was transferred to Fort Bragg, North Carolina, its home for the next two years. During this period the unit was attached to the elite 82d Airborne Division. When the battalion was inactivated on 15 December 1947, most of its personnel were reassigned to the division's organic 3d Battalion, 505th Parachute Infantry Regiment. Disbandment On 22 August 1950 the 555th Parachute Infantry Battalion was disbanded. Many of its former members later fought in the Korean War, in other units. First Lieutenant Harry Sutton, one of the battalion's former officers, died leading a rearguard action during the Hungnam Evacuation and was decorated posthumously with the Silver Star. Fiction Although not specifically named, an all-Black parachute unit is prominently mentioned in the 1948 novel Fire, by George R. Stewart. Jumping into an uncontrolled California forest fire, they fight it for several days alongside people of many ethnic backgrounds. In John Ringo's Legacy of the Aldenata military science fiction series, the 555 PIR is reactivated as the 555th Mobile Infantry Regiment. The reborn "Triple Nickle" Regiment was one of the most highly decorated units in the Defense of Earth during the Posleen War. The Triple Nickles is prominently featured in the historical novel, The Last Jump - A Novel of World War II by John E. Nevola. The Triple Nickles are an important part of the book Jump Into the Sky, written by Shelley Pearsall. See also *Military history of African Americans References *555th Parachute Infantry Association, Inc (The Triple Nickles) *{555} An American/Canadian/Dutch Online Gaming Community wearing the Triple Nickle patch with great pride. *http://www.army.mil/-news/2010/02/18/34581-triple-nickles-recall-days-of-segregated-army/ External links *Triple Nickle member John E. Mann's oral history video excerpts at The National Visionary Leadership Project *Trailblazing paratrooper broke color barrier in secret about the First Sergeant of the 555th Parachute Infantry Company, including unit history and dates Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 Category:African-American history of the United States military 555